Our Forgotten Childhood Promise
by ChannieXOXO
Summary: They were just about 10 when the promise was made, but they were serious about it. Now, it's a forgotten promise until they both suddenly remembered one night. Trying to find each other, trying to apologize, a promise was broken, but a new one can be made. Characters in this may be very OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_A girl was running away from a boy, laughing out of joy. The boy was smiling and tapped her on her shoulder._

_"Haha! Try and catch up this time!"_

She fell to her knees, her tears falling nonstop.

_She stopped and pouted at him. "Mou you always go to fast for me! Slow down!"_

He grinned at her like a blood thirsty maniac before proceeding to her.

_He stopped and turned around and was about to reply until he felt her arms wrapped around his chest. She looked up at him and smiled, to which he smiled back._

She trembled as he became closer and closer to her.

"S-Stay away."Her voiced quivered. She saw his feet right there, in her sight.

"Away? But you challenged me once again third-rate. I really should teach you a lesson."His psycotic voice rang through her ears. She could feel him just about to touch her. Her skin started to have goosebumps as she could just feel his hand right there, right above her shoulder.

_"Accelerator-kun daisuke!"He smiled and patted her head._

_"Mikoto-chan daisuke." She extended her pinky out, which made him look at it questionably._

_"Accelerator-kun must promise to never forget anything about us! We'll both be level 5s together! Neh?"He nodded and entwined their pinkies together._

**They loved each other. They were so close to each other. But, when he was taken away, both of them screamed and shouted for each other, and they never saw each other again... until she was informed about the project...**

**What went wrong?**

**Why?**

_Why did you forget?_

_You broke our promise._

_..._

_I broke our promise..._

_Forgive me..._

* * *

Hello there ^^ this is my technically first story here. I don't this this turned out so well, but you can be the judge of that.

Originally, I wanted to make this a oneshot, but I decided to make it into a story since I wanted to show a bit more into their promise and their future and stuff. I must tell you know, this will be a slowly updated story since I do have another story on another site.

As you can tell, it's a Accelerator x Mikoto story. I ship this couple and was surprised and disappointed at the lack of love for these two. So thus, this story came to mind.

I'll be back with another update and hopefully soon! But I do want to torment you guys though xD


	2. Chapter 2

White hair.

She swore that every minute, a flash of white hair would pop up in her head. She felt like she knew who it was, and she felt like that person was really close to her.  
But, she doesn't remember anyone with white hair. Well, anyone with white hair that she **likes**. A certain level 5 esper has white hair, and like **hell** he'll be liked by her.

So, who was this person? Why does her heart flutter so much when that person appears in her head?

She shook her head. Impossible. It was that one person that made her heart flutter, and that was stupid, clumsy, misfortune Kamijou.

She stood right there, watching and waiting for the light of the green. She looked over at the other side, and she saw the one person she despised the most.

"Accelerator..."It came out no lower than a whisper. Their eyes met. What's happening to her? It was like her feet was glued to the ground. Her heart started to beat faster, her stomach filled with butterflies, and she felt her faced becoming heated.

'W-What is wrong with me! W-What am I doing!' Suddenly, it was like she had seen him before. Before the project. She had seen him, him and that white head of hair of his. It was so familiar, yet at the same time, it wasn't.

* * *

_Mikoto poked the boy's back with her index finger, making him turn around._

_"Ah, Mikoto-chan. What is it?"She pushed a book into his chest, her head facing down to the ground._

_"R-Read this to me! Okaa-san is really busy and she said you have to read this to me!"He looked at the book, and then he smiled at her._

_"I got it I got it. Let's go sit over there neh?"_

_"Neh!"_

* * *

Today was an actual peaceful day. Accelerator wasn't bothered at all today, which was weird. Everyone seemed to be out for the day, even the kid. It seemed like Worst took her somewhere. Poor kid.

Now, he's walking all over the city, unknowingly of where his feet would take him. What lingered on his mind was a girl. It was rare for him to think like this, especially for a girl, but this girl... she makes him feel... happy. He remembered one thing about her, and that was her love for cute things.  
It was like his forgotten childhood memories were resurfacing, and he was okay with that because he wants to know who is this girl.

He stopped and watched the light, waiting for it to turn to green so he could walk across. As he looked over and locked sight with a pair of eyes.

A pair of eyes that he knew. It belonged to a person. A person he knew absolutely hated his guts.

"Mikoto..."Wait, what did he just called her? Mikoto? Since when the hell did he call her by her first name, more so whatever, know her name period?! The look on her face, it was cute.

Cute. Since when the hell did he find third-rate cute?

In his eyes, she was **far** from cute. **Way** far.

Or so he thought.

* * *

_Accelerator reached for the book that caught his interest._

_"Almost got it... Yes!" He grabbed the book and stared at the cover. 'The powers of a Level 5' it said._

_'If she can't become a level 5, I'll be one and protect her from everything that dare harms her! I promise!'He felt a tap on his shoulder, so he turned around. A girl with big, brown orbs stared at him._

_"Neh Neh Accelerator-kun what is that?" He showed her the book._

_"It's a book on level 5s. Neh, do you wanna read with me?"She nodded, and they sat at a table. She seemed so fascinated as they read. When they were done, he was about to put it up, but he felt a tug on his shirt, so he stopped and turned around. She had a big smile on her face._

_"Watashi Accelerator-kun aishiteru!"_

* * *

There they stood, frozen in their spots, their eyes never breaking contact. They were on good terms, kind of, so she doesn't really despise him that much, and he apologized about the project and revealed caring for two clones, so what was this feeling?

Without even realizing, the light turned, signaling pedestrians to not walk, and a truck passed by, covering each other's view of each other.

_'Just, who are you to me?'_

* * *

Wow! Such a fast update! ^^ I managed to get an update today! I'll try to finish before the second week of December since I'm still pretty busy.

Sorry to say but, we're actually getting closer to the end because, like I said, this was originally supposed to be a long oneshot. So probably two more chapters and this short story ends u . u

Oh, and don't worry if Accelerator seems ooc, I planned for him to act like this xD

Review about your thoughts and maybe somethings I could fix in this story! ^^


End file.
